


From Russia With Love

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, General fluff with dan and seb, Husbands being cute, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Daniel wants to do is forget about this race and spend the evening with his favourite person.<br/>(or post Russian fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Russia With Love

**Author's Note:**

> The title is uncreative and the fluff is sub-par. I'm tired but I wanted to get something out for these two since they both had horrendous races because of Daniil. As always enjoy :)

When the race finally finishes, the checkered flag being waved from the middle of the pit straight, Daniel has never been so thankful in his life. From the 3rd corner he’s wanted this race to be over - when Sebastian unfortunately clipped into him, when he saw the German spin on track and smack into the barriers. He sighs in relief when he climbs out of his car, pulling off his helmet and balaclava. The pit wall is soon empty, Christian is in the back of the garage and Daniel hops over to him, the smile that’s usually present on his face isn’t there this time, instead replaced with a more sad and forced smile. Christian glances at him, his eyes are soft and apologetic and Daniel pulls him into a brief hug.  
  
“I know it’s not your fault, but next time just tell me the truth please? I don’t appreciate you blaming Sebastian for something he didn’t cause”  
Daniel says, pulling his gloves away from his hands and dropping them down onto the table beside him. Christian nods in understanding before passing him and ipad and pressing play on the video. He knows what it is, he can see the number 26 on the front of the nose, see his own car just in front. Daniel watches the clip, his eyes narrowed in concentration; the first tap wasn’t so bad, he knew from the way Sebastian had hit against him that it wasn’t his fault, that it wasn’t a natural way for the car to slide, but the second hit is what fuses his anger. He grits his teeth in annoyance when Dany smacks into the rear of Sebastian, sending him into a spin which in the end resulted in a retirement. Daniel passes the ipad back to Christian.  
  
“Where is he?”  
  
“He’s in the back”  
Daniel nods once, and takes in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down.  
“But please, don’t do anything stupid. We’ve already got the press on our arses enough as it is”  
Christian says, a stern look in his eyes and Daniel just rolls his eyes in agreement before he heads towards the back of the garage, where the cameras can’t follow.

 

* * *

 

  
“What the fuck was that?”  
Daniel is on Dany the moment he sees him, leaning against the wall trying to pull his race boots off. He looks down at the Russian with pure hatred - teammate or not he wasn’t going to hold back on his feelings.  
“Actually, i don’t even want to hear it. I saw the replay and just, what the fuck were you doing Dany? Where was you trying to go?”  
Daniel runs his hand through his hair, looking at the Russian with eyes that demand answers. He doesn’t know what answer he wants, whether it be an excuse or the truth, he just needs to hear something. Dany looks at him, his eyes glossed over and filled with fresh tears.  
  
“I didn't mean to Daniel, I didn't want to affect your race and ruin your point finish, I'm so-"  
  
"Affect my race? What about Sebastian’s race! He didn't even make it around the first fucking lap because of you Dany!"  
Daniel's voice is slowly becoming louder and louder, he knows Christian can hear him outside, knows that the media could record what he's saying, but he's finding it harder and harder to care. The tears start to fall from Dany's eyes.  
"It's not me you need to apologise to, it's Sebastian. This is the second time you've done something stupid and I'm finding it harder and harder to hold sympathy towards you"  
Daniel sighs and shakes his head, turning on his heel and heading towards the garage once more. Dany's hand curls around his wrist and he spins Daniel back around.  
  
"Why are you so bothered I ruined Sebastian’s race?"  
Daniel looks at him in confusion, but his lips quirk up into a small smile when the realisation finally sets into Dany. Daniel's hand curls around the small chain that's hanging from his neck, pulling it out of his suit and flashing off the golden ring that hangs from it with a grin.  
  
"Don't mess Sebastian’s race up a 3rd time, I swear to god Dany"  
Daniel growls, throwing a final glare to his teammate before heading back out of the garage in search of Sebastian.

 

* * *

 

  
The Ferrari garage is empty, sheets lay across the two cars and Daniel can't seem to see Sebastian anywhere. He knows he isn't in the paddock, Christian had said he went searching for him a while ago, and he can’t find him in the Ferrari garage either. Daniel lets out a quiet sigh, turning around the walk down the pit lane - he doesn't want to deal with the media yet and just wishes he could find Sebastian. The wind starts to pick up, the breeze cool against his skin as he sits down on the grass of turn 3, leaning back on his hands to watch the flags blow in the wind. He closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of the breeze across his face. He can hear someone's feet against the grass, feel their arm brush against his own, and Daniel doesn't have to open his eyes to know who it is.  
  
"I'm sorry for disappearing"  
Sebastian says, his voice soft and quiet. Daniel opens his eyes to see the German looking at him with sad eyes; the usual happiness that's shining in them isn't there now.  
"I just knew that if I stuck about I'd end up doing something I regretted, I went to Christian before but since then I've been hiding in the motorhome"  
Daniel smiles at him, holding out his hand for Sebastian to wrap their fingers together, and squeezes it in comfort. Sebastian is about to speak again, but Daniel places a finger against his lips to silence him.  
  
"You don't have to explain yourself"  
Daniel whispers, before leaning forward to press his lips against Sebastian's, his hand curling around the German's waist to pull him closer. Sebastian kisses back softly, his lips part just enough for Daniel to slide his tongue past and flick against Sebastian’s. Sebastian whines against his lips, his hands curling up into Daniel's dark curls to tug on the gently. Daniel reluctantly pulls away and rest their foreheads together.  
"We should go on a date, just me, you, a nice Italian restaurant and a bottle of wine, god knows we need it"  
Sebastian smiles gently, brushing their noses together before standing up and pulling Daniel with him. Daniel's fingers curl back around Sebastian’s, he places another soft kiss against his forehead.  
"Come on, we can get back to Monaco before 9 if we head back now"  
  
"Okay, and thank you Daniel"  
Daniel replies with quick kiss, tugging gently on his hand to get the German to follow him back to the paddock.

 

* * *

 

  
Daniel sighs in happiness when his head hits the pillow at 11pm. The flight back was relaxing, both himself and Sebastian had slept the entire way home, their heads resting together and their hands curled around each other. The meal had been even better, Daniel taking Sebastian to his favourite restaurant and ordering him extra ice cream, but now Daniel is just happy to be back home in his own bed. He smiles when Sebastian appears in the bathroom doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist and his blonde hair slick against his forehead.  
  
"Who's that gorgeous looking German I spy"  
Daniel says, laughing when Sebastian grabs a pillow from the chair and throws it towards him.  
  
"Shut up Daniel"  
Sebastian replies. Daniel just shakes his head, watching as Sebastian dries himself off and gets ready for bed. Daniel's eyes rake over his naked body, over the curve of his back and his muscles arms, the freckles across his shoulders and his toned body.  
  
"What?"  
Sebastian’s voice cuts away at his daze, and Daniel shakes his head with a smile.  
  
"I'm just looking at how beautiful my husband is"  
Sebastian's cheeks flush slightly in embarrassment, he pulls his pyjama pants on with pink cheeks before climbing into bed beside Daniel.  
  
"God, I'm so happy this day is over"  
Sebastian says, closing his eyes and curling his body closer against Daniel's, pressing his back against his chest. Daniel kisses the side of his neck and curls his arm around Sebastian’s waist.  
  
"You and me both Seb, we can go down to the beach tomorrow, I'll even buy you that ice cream you love"  
  
"You're too good to me"  
Daniel smiles, placing another kiss against Sebastian’s hair and closes his eyes, sleep soon pulling him away.  
  
"It's because I love you Sebastian"  
  
"I love you too Daniel, sleep well my little honey badger"  
Daniel hums in agreement as he's finally pulled into a light sleep, dreams clouded with Sebastian and his smiling face.


End file.
